dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Knight Returns
Three years after the events of The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne is suffering from nightmares, then he heads back to Gotham, because he witnessed on the news that 20-year old Dick Grayson has lost his parents in the hands of Tony Zucco. Now Bruce returns to Gotham as Batman once again, and Hugo Strange decides to "help" Bruce with his domestic mind. Cast 'Main Cast:' *Christain Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman: Now restarts his day as Batman, and keeps the Bat-Cave to where he started from "The Dark Knight", and also lives in Wayne Tower, now that Wayne Manor has became an orphanage, near the end, he realizes the true nature of the Dark Knight, in the end, States "I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am.....Batman"! *Brett Dalton as Dick Grayson/Robin: Trained by both Batman and Nightwing, in the end, Becomes the Robin of the Knight! *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Robin John Blake/Nightwing: Helps Dick become Robin, in the end, and leaves to Bludhaven! 'Villains:' *Jude Law as Edward Nigma/Riddler: A former Wayne Enterprises employee, Edward resigns after his newest invention is personally rejected by Bruce Wayne, with whom he is obsessed. He becomes the villainous Riddler, leaving riddles and puzzles at crime scenes. *Colin Farrell as Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush: Bruce Wayne's childhood friend who hated his parents and attempted to kill them when he was young. After Bruce's father manages to save Tommy's mother, Tommy cuts all ties with Bruce. As an adult, he becomes a famous, rich, and greedy plastic surgeon who secretly works for Carmine "The Roman" Falcone as a "mob doctor". After seeing Batman as a serious threat, he gives himself surgery that enhances his overall power so he can kill Batman''.'' He is the main villain of the film. After filming the remake of Total Recall, Colin Farrell auditioned for the role. They instead chose Michael C. Hall, but he soon dropped out, so they called up Colin and gave him the role. *Josh Brolin as Roman Sionis/Black Mask: The film's main antagonist. The film's continuity changes the background of the character from the comic books. Instead of Roman being a childhood friend of Bruce, he is instead a longtime adversary of Dr. Thomas Wayne, who bought his company many years ago, thus ruining him as a businessman. He was believed to have been killed in a fire that took the lives of his wife and child, but secretly lives as Black Mask, an underground Gotham crime boss who has a personal vendetta for Rupert Thorne, Gotham's biggest crime lord whom Roman believes is responsible for his family's death. Aronofsky described this interpretation of the character as "the exact opposite of Batman. He is also somewhat of a vigilante, but for completely different reasons as Batman. While Batman does what he does for the good of Gotham, Black Mask kills other criminals for his own personal reasons and for revenge, and does not care about Gotham as a city." *Paul Bettany as Warren White/Great White Shark: A smart, devious, and manipulative former associate of Carmine Falcone who was kept in a meat locker for two weeks (a command made by Carmine). Because of this, his skin turned a pale white, and the frostbite claimed his nose, lips, hair, and several of his fingers, leaving him very much resembling a great white shark and driven partially mad. He starts his own criminal organization and teams up with Hush to kill Bruce Wayne/Batman. Paul Bettany was the first choice to play Great White Shark. 'Recurring Cast:' *Gary Oldman as Commissioner James Gordon: In the end, Rebuilds an even bigger Batsignal! Category:Movies